psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
List of social psychologists
The following is a list of social psychologistss, both past and present, who are widely renowned for their groundbreaking contributions to the field of social psychology. A * Robert P. Abelson * Lauren Alloy * Floyd Allport * Gordon Allport * Irwin Altman * Norman H. Anderson * Michael Argyle * Elliot Aronson * Solomon Asch * Berit Ås B * Mahzarin Banaji * Albert Bandura - Canadian psychologist known for social learning theory (or social cognitive theory) and self efficacy * John Bargh * Robert A. Baron * Daniel Batson * Martin Bauer * Roy Baumeister * Howard Becker * Ellen S. Berscheid * Michael Billig * Daryl Bem - proposed Self-perception theory of attitude change, competitor to Leon Festinger's cognitive dissonance theory * Galen Bodenhausen * Gustav Le Bon * Marilynn Brewer * Roger Brown C * John Cacioppo * Donald T. Campbell * Merrill Carlsmith * Robert Cialdini - known for his research on influence processes * Ronald L. Cohen * Charles Horton Cooley D * James M. Dabbs, Jr. * John Darley * Paul G. Davies * Carol Dweck E * Derek Edwards * Phoebe C. Ellsworth F * Armindo Freitas-Magalhaes * Steven Fein * Leon Festinger - originator of both cognitive dissonance theory and social comparison theory * Susan Fiske * Erich Fromm G * George Gaskell * Bertram Gawronski * Daniel Gilbert * Thomas Gilovich - psychologist and key figure in behavioral economics * Kenneth Gergen * Brian G. Gilmartin -- developed theory of love-shyness * John Gottman - researcher known for his work in identifying relationship behaviors that predict future relationship quality and stability * Anthony Greenwald-- Creator of the Implicit Association Test H * Rom Harré * Elaine Hatfield * Fritz Heider * Miles Hewstone * E. Tory Higgins * Hilde Himmelweit * Carl Hovland * Caroline Howarth I * Michael Inzlicht J * Irving Janis - well-known for his landmark research on the concept of "groupthink" * Blair Jarvis - founded Empirisoft in 1998, developing MediaLab and DirectRT software for conducting computerized social psychology experiments. * Edward E. Jones - co-authored first paper on what was later called fundamental attribution error; known for researching actor-observer bias * Sandra Jovchelovitch * Charles Hubbard Judd K * Saul Kassin * Daniel Kahneman * Harold Kelley * George Kelly * Herbert Kelman * Ziva Kunda L * Bibb Latané - initiated research on bystander intervention in emergencies (with John Darley), social loafing (with Kip Williams), and dynamic social impact theory (with Andrzej Nowak). * Gustave Le Bon * Mark Lepper * Kurt Lewin - Often called "the father of social psychology"; one of first researchers to study group dynamics and organizational development M * Hazel Rose Markus * David McClelland * Joseph E. McGrath- group dynamics researcher * George Herbert Mead - American philosopher (pragmatist), sociologist, and psychologist; a founder of social psychology; founder of symbolic interactionism * Stanley Milgram - performed famous experiment that demonstrated people's excessive willingness to obey authority figures * Walter Mischel - among the first to promote a situationist view of personality * Abraham Moles, one of the first to establish and analyze links between aesthetics and information theory * Serge Moscovici * Gordon Moskowitz N * Richard Nisbett O *Richard Ofshe *Tom Ostrom P * Ian Parker (psychologist) * Richard E. Petty * Anthony Pratkanis * Tom Pyszczynski Q R * Wilhelm Reich, mass psychology. * Steve Reicher * Robert Rosenthal - Pygmalion effect * Lee Ross - performed pioneering research on the fundamental attribution error * Michael Rohla - developed approaches to analyze and process group experiences S * Stanley Schachter * Gunter Schmidt * Norbert Schwarz - known for his work on metacognitive experiences and survey methodology * Martin Seligman * Muzafer Sherif * Boris Sidis - groundbreaking work on the psychology of suggestion, multiple personality disorder, psychopathology, and genius * Volkmar Sigusch * Mark Snyder - prominent for his novel work on the self-monitoring process * Claude Steele - renowned for his groundbreaking work on stereotype threat; also known for introducing self-affirmation theory * William Swann - best known for developing self-verification theory T * Henri Tajfel * Gabriel Tarde * Carol Tavris * Shelley Taylor * Norman Triplett - widely credited with the first published study in the field of social psychology, with his work on social facilitation * Bruce Tuckman * Amos Tversky V W * Daniel Wegner * Kipling Williams * Glenn D Wilson * Timothy Wilson X Y Z * Robert Zajonc - first academic to study the mere exposure effect * Mark Zanna * Philip Zimbardo - well-known for conducting the Stanford prison experiment See also: list of psychologists, list of sociologists Social psychologists Social psychologists Social psychologists Social psychologists